The present invention relates to a chipcard-accommodating unit having a card holder which guides the chipcards and locking means which can be actuated by a chipcard when it is introduced into the accommodating unit.
Chip cards may be used for recording a person's working and resting times. Such times are important when applied to, for example, commercial vehicle drivers. Such times are often required for documentation purposes, the times being provided in a secure and reliable manner. Accordingly, fraud, interference and the like are avoided.
A possible source of such undesired activity is between a data-recording device and a chip card. However, the space conditions, in particular as far as the overall depth in the haptic area of the drivers is concerned, are limited to a considerable extent in the commercial vehicle, so that realizing a relatively long transporting path, if appropriate also a change in direction during the transportation of a chipcard, as a safeguarding measure is not possible either in a tachograph containing a corresponding accommodating unit for chipcards or in an autonomous chipcard-unit configuration.
In the cases in which the chip card is preliminary inserted by hand, i.e. until the chipcard strikes against a stop in the reading/writing position, it is possible or there is only a relatively short transporting path available for automatic transportation, it is necessary to provide securing means by which a chipcard located in the relevant accommodating unit is locked, such that it cannot be manipulated at the front.
It is the case here, in particular if the introduction of a chipcard into the reading/writing position takes place exclusively by hand, that, in relation to the front surface of a tachograph or of a similar device or of an installation wall in which an autonomous chipcard unit is installed, it is necessary for the chipcard which is to be introduced to be recessed to a sufficient depth. Likewise, a suitable introduction hollow for the card must be provided. On the other hand, apart from the fact that the securing means are also intended to be esthetically pleasing, the installation situation and the space conditions, for example in the driver's cab of a motor vehicle, make it necessary for the introduction hollow to be designed to be as wide as possible in order that a chipcard can also be introduced without one having to look directly at the introduction hollow, i.e. merely by feel. This makes it necessary to rule out malfunctioning on account of collisions with the securing means if a chipcard is introduced at a certain angle in relation to the position of the guide which is assigned to the chipcards in an accommodating unit.
In known and generic chipcard-accommodating units, it is customary to raise a locking element, or to power up a locking mechanism, by means of a chipcard which is to be introduced, to raise locking elements or to charge energy stores serving for locking purposes, to be precise with the chipcard introduced to the extent where it is provided with only insufficient guidance, if any at all, with the result that a chipcard can only be introduced if a significant amount of care is paid to this task. Such chipcard-accommodating units are not suitable for the desired purpose, which also envisages “blind introduction” of a chipcard. Moreover, the locking elements or flaps which are provided for safeguarding access to an introduced chipcard in the case of known accommodating units, and can be pivoted or displaced in the direction of the vertical axis of an accommodating unit, require a relatively high installation space and, at least in part, considerable production and assembly outlay. The latter is unacceptable, in particular for use of chipcard-accommodating units in commercial vehicles, where it is necessary to ensure that components which are as straightforward as possible, and can be produced with comparatively low outlay, are assembled in a manner which is compatible with mass production.